1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual-lock type padlock, and more particularly to a dual-lock type padlock having a double reminding function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional padlock in accordance with the prior art was disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,877,345 and comprises a housing, a shackle, a number lock module, a key lock module, and an indicator. The shackle is movably mounted on the housing. The housing has a window for exposing the indicator which presents a first color in the window. When the key lock module is unlocked, the indicator presents a second color in the window so as to remind the user that the key lock module has been unlocked. When the number lock module is unlocked, the indicator is reset to present the first color in the window. However, the indicator occupies the inner space of the housing, and the window of the housing is too small. In addition, the user has to see the second color in the window so as to understand if the key lock module has been unlocked, so that such a padlock is not available for the blind people, thereby limiting the versatility of the padlock.
Another conventional padlock in accordance with the prior art was disclosed in the U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0088256A1 and comprises a shackle 14, a shackle sleeve 96, and a housing to lock an article. However, such a padlock only includes a number lock module without providing a key lock module. In addition, such a padlock is not provided with an indicator.
The closest prior art references of which the applicant is aware are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,597,560, 4,751,830 and 6,539,761, each comprising a housing and a shackle to lock an article.